Guilty Pleasure
by A.Schwarzung
Summary: Saga siempre roba sus novios a Kanon, hasta que un día Kanon descubre la verdad detrás de ello. (one shot/yaoi/twincest)


**Guilty Pleasure  
**

******N/A: **ninguna

* * *

_Our blood connection is so difficult to fight that we're drifting apart._

Penetró en el tercer templo con calma, tratando de acostumbrar sus ojos a las penumbras del mismo, hasta que un ruido llamó su atención. Limpió su frente pues una salina gota de sudor amenazaba con tornar borrosa su vista. La frescura de la construcción le provocó un escalofrío que le recorría la espalda libremente mientras avanzaba por el recinto hasta que finalmente sus pasos se detuvieron en la puerta del recinto privado del tercer templo.

Al abrir la puerta sus orbes entre jade y zafiro se encontraron con una escena que no provocó ningún cambio en su rostro de bronceado aspecto. Los otros dos presentes en la habitación parecieron notar su presencia de modo casi inmediato, el más joven apartando con dificultad y vergüenza al otro que, con una sonrisa de aparente dulzura, le daba la bienvenida a su hermano.

Su hermano mayor estaba abrazando por la cintura a un muchacho de hermoso aspecto, cuya camisa estaba ya resbalando por su hombro, mientras su cabello lucía francamente despeinado, los suaves bucles cayendo con descuido por sus hombros. Sin embargo, la señal más inequívoca de la naturaleza de ese contacto, si es que quedaba alguna duda, era lo arrebolado de sus mejillas, que se expandían al tratar el joven de tomar aire.

—¿Otra vez Saga?

—¿Cómo estás Kanon?—, respondía el aludido sin contestar realmente la pregunta de su hermano.

—Bien Saga, gracias…

—Kanon, maestro, perdón yo… no es lo que parece… Dioses qué calor…

—Virgil querido haz un mejor intento, estamos a mitad del invierno.

El joven le miró, sus ojos azules se abrieron en desmedida para después observarle con profunda indignación. Se puso de pie, buscando aún mayor distancia de aquel hombre que le intoxicaba con su presencia. Por su parte, Kanon permanecía impávido, caminando hasta la cocina para tomar una botella de agua que descansaba sobre la mesa.

—Debería de ayudarme a explicarle esto a Kanon maestro, no solamente pedirme que intente mejor.

Saga desvió la mirada de su gemelo para dirigirle una sonrisa casi dulce al chico, elevando ambos hombros con despreocupación.

—¿Para qué Virgil?, mira a Kanon. No parece molesto, ¿o sí?

El mayor tomaba al joven blondo por el mentón, dirigiendo su mirada al otro géminis que les observaba inexpresivo. Al percatarse del aparente desinterés de Kanon por la situación, el chico de mirada azulina bajó el rostro, la tristeza envolvía su fisonomía en poco tiempo.

—Eso parece… será mejor que me retire, mi maestro probablemente me esté buscando.

Tras decir aquella frase el hermoso muchacho salió del tercer templo a prisa. Una vez a solas, Saga se acercó hasta su hermano menor, colocando su hombro sobre el del otro para después aproximarse al oído de éste.

—Kanon eres tan cruel, pobre muchacho ¿no pudiste siquiera pretender que te enojabas, un poco de molestia si quiera? Al menos con los otros lo hacías.

El otro le observó, para después encogerse de hombros y comenzar a quitarse la húmeda playera que llevaba puesta.

—No le veo el caso Saga, ¿para qué molestarme? Esta escena se ha repetido continuamente, tanto así que no me apetece más molestarme por ello siquiera.

Ante la indiferencia del menor, el tercer custodio simplemente sonrió mientras se alejaba de su gemelo.

—Si no deseas que te los quite deberías dejar de presentármelos.

—Qué amable de tu parte al explicarme lo que debo hacer, lo tomaré en cuenta Saga.

—Ah pero no te preocupes Kanon, ya no será necesario que lo hagas, no pienso volver a hacerlo, ya he encontrado a un prospecto adecuado.

Al escuchar tales palabras el menor de los géminis le observó con poco interés.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Es Virgil acaso?

Saga cruzaba los brazos mientras sonreía de modo autosuficiente, su persona ligeramente inclinada hacia al frente de modo casual.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que te voy a decir quién es? ¿Quién podría asegurarme que no intentarás quitármelo en venganza?

Kanon no pudiendo soportar más la actitud de su mayor, bufó molesto antes de girarse y enfrentar sus orbes con los del otro.

—No soy como tú, respeto las relaciones y sentimientos de los demás. Y si no deseas decirme de quien se trata no te insistiré. No tengo deseos de forzar una respuesta de tu parte, además no es mi asunto.

Saga le observó, aparentemente decepcionado de lo poco participativo de su gemelo. Deseaba que le molestara, que le rogara por conocer el nombre de esa persona, sin embargo parecía que Kanon estaba más apático que de costumbre. Quizás ese era su modo de demostrar molestia. Estaba por retirarse a su cuarto cuando una de las frase dichas por el otro le hizo volverse.

—Hablas de que no respeto lo sentimientos de los demás, pero siendo honestos Kanon, tú no sientes nada por ese joven aspirante a santo, así que no me vengas con que no respeto tus sentimientos.

Sin permitirle replicar, Saga abandonó a su consanguíneo cerrando la puerta de su habitación para evitarse una discusión con Kanon que le parecía del todo fútil. Mientras tanto, el menor observaba al vacío, pesando las últimas palabras del mayor en los más profundo de su conciencia, para después descartarle de mal humor como una tontería de Saga.

Al día siguiente bajó al coliseo, dispuesto a entrenar; optaba por hacerlo a media mañana, cuando sabía que ya la mayoría lo había hecho. Aún no lograba superar del todo los fantasmas de su pasado y prefería la soledad a la compañía de los demás dorados. Para su sorpresa se encontró con que a lo lejos caminaba el par que había sorprendido la víspera, caminaban juntos por los senderos que llevaban al coliseo, para después perderlos de vista detrás de unas ruinas. Cuando pudo verlos de nueva cuenta, Saga había desaparecido de su campo visual y el joven seguía caminando, aparentemente en dirección suya. Una vez que lo tuvo en frente decidió bajar de las gradas, que era donde había decidido descansar antes de entrenar, para acercarse al joven.

—Buenos días Virgil, ¿sucede algo?

El menor meneó su cabeza afirmativamente bajando su vista como si le causase mucho bochorno estar ahí con él. Después de un incómodo silencio en el que ambos comenzaron a caminar alrededor del coliseo, Kanon preguntó lo que tanto llevaba pensando.

—Has visto a Saga, ¿piensas salir con él ahora?

Ante la sinceridad de aquella pregunta el aludido simplemente le miró sorprendido. Removiendo sus rubios rizos con descuido inclinó su rostro, sonriendo débilmente.

—"Si terminas con Kanon, avísame por favor" Eso fue lo que me dijo.

—¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacer?

—¿Te gustaría que siguiéramos saliendo?

La pregunta tomaba por sorpresa a Kanon, quien respondió con una sonrisa educada.

—Realmente la decisión es tuya Virgil, yo no puedo decidir por ti, debes de escoger entre uno de los dos.

El muchacho suspiró, el cansancio era evidente en aquellas hermosas facciones de aspecto ario, después se encogió brevemente en sí mismo.

—Aprecio la sinceridad Kanon, pero la tibieza con que respondes me dice algo que tus palabras no. Siempre has sido impecablemente caballeroso y atento conmigo, pero realmente cuando la otra persona no parece poner el corazón en la relación, todo se siente muy frío y vacío ¿sabes?

—Yo… lo lamento, no sé qué decir.

—No digas nada, el hecho de que te disculpes lo hace sentir aún más vacío… lo mejor será que busquemos a alguien que nos haga sentir amados, te deseo lo mejor Kanon, en serio.

Sin decir más, el joven se apartó, depositando un suave beso en la comisura de la boca del mayor, para después correr hacia las barrancas donde estaban los dormitorios de los demás aspirantes. El menor de los géminis podría haber jurado que había visto lágrimas recorriendo esa pálida mejilla. Una vez solo, Kanon perdió todo deseo de entrenar, por lo que decidió caminar por la orilla del Santuario, oscilando entre los exteriores y la tierra sagrada de su diosa, permitiendo que el viento hiciera volar su larga cabellera, como si pudiese llevarse del mismo modo la pesadez que le embargaba, sobre todo al saber que realmente aquella despedida no le había dolido.

Al llegar al tercer templo, se encontró con que todo estaba en silencio, al parecer Saga aún no habría retornado de su caminata con el joven aspirante, por lo que Kanon decidió encerrarse en su cuarto en compañía de un libro cualquiera que le distrajera por el resto del día. Llevaba ya algunas horas y varias páginas avanzadas cuando unos ligeros golpeteos en la puerta de su habitación le distrajeron de su lectura. Sabía de quien se trataba por lo que optó por ignorarle.

—¿Qué deseas cenar?—, cuestionaba Saga suavemente a su oído mientras colocaba sus manos sobre los amplios hombros de su gemelo.

—Me da igual.

La seca respuesta por parte del menor hizo sonreír a Saga, quien ignorando la frialdad del trato recibido, giró a su gemelo para que le encarara.

—Dime Kanon, ¿ya terminaste con el pequeño aspirante?

Le miró molesto mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre que éste ejercía.

—Supongo que él ya te lo habrá dicho ¿no es así?

—Puede que sí, puede que no… pero dime en qué piensas.

—No es asunto tuyo.

—¿Por qué no lo admites Kanon? No es tan difícil hacerlo. ¿Por qué no me preguntas quién…

—¡Me importa un carajo quién es tu prospecto de amante—, Kanon estalló, abriendo sus orbes desmedidamente al percatarse de la indiscreción cometida por su parte.

—¡¿Por qué no admites que quién realmente te importa no es ese niño, así como ningún otro de tus amantes anteriores?!

Saga le tomaba por el mentón, mientras Kanon trataba de zafarse provocando que ambos cayeran descuidadamente al suelo.

—¡Si tanto quieres decirlo entonces dilo tú, no me metas en tus asuntos!—, exclamaba Kanon mientras buscaba evadir la mirada recalcitrante de Saga y su ardoroso contacto.

Sin embargo, el mayor de los gemelos le tomaba del rostro, forzando sus labios en los de Kanon, que renuentes comenzaban a corresponderle después de unos segundos. Kanon se perdía en las sensaciones y en las memorias, pues nunca había aceptado que una memoria de su infancia, por más que intentaba desterrar de su mente, permanecía plasmada en su persona.

Era el recuerdo de su primer beso, cuyo origen había sido la más ingenua y pura curiosidad infantil. Aún recordaba los cálidos labios de Saga, cuando ambos a los diez años habían decidido aprender con el otro los deleites del contacto físico. Sus corazones habían latido casi tan desbocados como en este instante, de un modo tan absoluto y ensordecedor que nada más cabía entre el universo de ambos más que el otro ser frente a sí de aspecto idéntico. Ese había sido un artilugio del cual nunca había podido evadirse, ningún beso o contacto de naturaleza más íntima había logrado jamás acelerar su pulso del mismo modo que ese primer beso que solamente había dejado culpa en el menor de los gemelos.

Sentía su corazón en la garganta, mientras el sonido de su corazón retumbaba en sus oídos. Un fuerte gemido abandono sus labios al sentir como Saga trabajaba su miembro tras haber abierto el cierre de su pantalón, deslizando su mano por debajo de la tela de su ropa interior. Dejó caer su cabeza atrás, sintiendo los labios de Saga ascender por su cuello. De repente la poca razón que le restaba a Kanon se apoderó de él, quien trataba de remover a Saga de encima de su cuerpo.

—No…esto es lo que deberías hacer con esa persona de la que me hablaste…—, las mejillas sonrojadas de Kanon no pudieron menos que deleitar a Saga, quien reía dulcemente mientras se acomodaba aún mejor encima del otro.

—¿Hablas de Virgil? Él no me hizo caso, prefiere a alguien que…lo tome en serio, y creo que ese no puedo ser yo. Porque a mí me interesa alguien más.

Ante el aspecto de Kanon, debajo de su cuerpo, sonrojado y alterado, Saga no se prohibió sonreírle de modo críptico antes de aproximarse al rostro del otro gemelo.

—¿Acaso no entiendes que eres el único que me interesa? Sólo tú logras exaltarme de este modo Kanon…—

Colocó su cuerpo aún más cerca, permitiendo que sus entrepiernas se rozaran insistentemente. Al corroborar como no era únicamente su cuerpo el que reaccionaba al contacto, sus labios se curvearon en una sonrisa satisfecha. Su ardiente boca buscó la de Kanon, quien le respondió de modo inmediato. Su mano hurgó bajo su propia ropa, frotando ambos sexos uno contra el otro, sintiéndoles despertar, mientras un calor agobiante se apoderaba de ambos.

—Todo este tiempo, robando tus amantes. Eres muy cruel Kanon, ¿por qué seguías presentándolos conmigo cuando ya sabías que te los arrebataría? ¿No era lo que esperabas? ¿No me estabas probando, verificando qué tanto te amaba?

Trataba de negarlo, pero las sensaciones le obnubilaban el juicio. El sudor recorriendo sus cuerpos, mientras sus pieles se deslizaban, gemidos abandonando los labios de ambos. Kanon no pudo evitar brincar al sentir aquella intromisión en su interior.

—¡Eso duele idiota!—, masculló mientras se retorcía.

—Es necesario Kanon, sino no podrás soportar cuando entre en ti, te dolerá menos. En serio ¿es la primera vez que haces este tipo de cosas?

—¡Cállate Saga!

—No sabes cómo me encanta ver tu rostro así, Kanon, sonrojado y tan perfecto en su placer.

Éste le observó molesto, no pudiendo ocultar la mezcla entre dolor y placer que poco a poco se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

—Vete al diablo, no juegues conmigo Saga, déjame en paz, además mi rostro es idéntico al tuyo.

—Y eso sólo lo hace más excitante Kanon, porque demuestra que alguna vez fuimos uno solo.

Y tras aquella apabullante verdad, el menor no tardó en sentir como si su cuerpo fuese atravesado por un agudo dolor, era Saga que había penetrado en él, moviendo suavemente sus caderas. Las manos de Saga acariciaban su cuerpo antes de tomarle por la cintura y comenzar a profundizar sus embestidas.

—Desde ese día en que nos besamos, he deseado poder hacer esto…—, susurró con enronquecida voz al oído del otro mientras éste se removía bajo el peso del mayor.

—Eres mío Kanon…

Su voz suave y firme le llevaban lejos, no pudo negarse en ese momento a pertenecerle, a fundirse nuevamente en un solo ser como al principio de lo que se llamaba vida. Y al observar el rostro que tenía en frente, al percatarse de que eran idénticos, Kanon fue consciente del lazo de sangre que les unía pese a lo mucho que deseaba ignorarlo en ese instante. No tuvo más alternativa que permitir que la culpa torturara con dulzura su cuerpo al mismo creciente ritmo de la danza entre su cuerpo y el de Saga, al cual parecía que su interior no deseaba dejar ir ya. Sus párpados no tardaron en cubrir sus ojos, privándole así del motivo de su culpa, dejándole únicamente la placentera sensación de sentirse completo que el sexo le proporcionaba.


End file.
